<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Аврил by Mariza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897800">Аврил</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza'>Mariza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collage, Don't copy to another site, F/M, aesthetic, moodboard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сделано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды Всадников Перна | at the WTF-2020 on diary.ru</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Аврил</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Пейринг/Персонажи: Аврил Битра и ее любовники | Avril Bitra and her lovers<br/>Размер: 600х600<br/>Исходники: кадры из фильмов «Казино Рояль», «Аватар», <a href="https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/IqH4QM4I42DMn1oWjukx6puFAflxqFDXXP8n-rT-LrmRzOZ1jzNfngRNY85heW8HSXVWACICRYnyVvkOA1-https://hermann60510.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/26635947.jpg">1</a>, <a href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/9a292e8ebee1cfa1a603770871d09c6e/tumblr_n0arosBnFK1sbg0tro1_1280.jpg">2</a>, <a href="https://jewelryexpert.ru/wp-content/uploads/2019/07/rubin-1.jpg">3</a><br/>Примечание: сделано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды Всадников Перна</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>